The great Starclan turtle race
by grovyleTheGreat
Summary: So, ever since I had this crazy dream, I have been wanting to write this so badly! Silvestream, Ferncloud, Firestar, Tigerstar, and Tallstar are racing. Yellowfang is that one relative, Spottedleaf spectates, and Bluestar is the one and only announcer lady...


**Grovyle: Somebody stop me! I be writing too much!**

 **Firestar: ...Huh? My human owner? What's she...**

 **Grovyle: KITTY! *Hugs***

 **Firestar: Help me...**

 **Cloudtail: Hello, human owner!**

 **Gold: KITTY! *Hugs***

 **(Yes, our cats are named Firestar and Cloudtail. Don't judge me)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The great Starclan turtle race**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cats were all lined up on the turtles they had been training for moons.

Silverstream climbed on to the first one, whom had the name Gray scratched onto its shell.

Tallstar boarded the next, who was much larger than silverstream. He had named his Glory.

Tigerstar reluctantly hopped onto Bumble.

Finally, Firestar, as he should have, jumped right on top of his turtle, Donatello...

"Everyone ready?" Bluestar asked, holding a confetti launcher.

"No, I need to use the little kittens room..." Tigerstar glared.

"Well toooooooo bad!"

"I hate you."

Bluestar shot the confetti into the air, meaning that it was time for the race to begin.

The turtles were surprised by this sound, that it caused them to run!

In extreme slow motion, that is...

Bluestar followed the action with her video camera.

"Looks like Silver and Gray are in the lead!" She said enthusiastically. "And Fire and Donatello aren't close behind!"

Silverstream looked proud of her turtle, then stuck her tounge out at Firestar.

Being the good little kitty he is, Firestar just ignored it.

"Awww... how embaressing!" Bluestar sneered. "Looks like Bumble took a nap!"

Crowds of other Starclans cats were laughing.

Tigerstar growled in anger. "There's something wrong with my turtle!" He wailed.

"I'll say," Tallstar said, passing him as fast as turtles go. "You haven't been training!"

Tigerstar started clawing at the turtles shell despising them so.

The turtle started moving slowly, even for a turtle it was still too slow.

Maybe he shouldn't have fed Bumble so much...

Maybe he should've taken Windclan, rather than Shadowclan.

Maybe instead of moving as fast as a still shadow, he'd be riding like the wind...

As swift as a coarsing river.

Or maybe as quick as lightning...

Shadowclan had its disadvantages...

It was then that the moody old shadowclan leader kicked his turtle in the side of the shell, causing it to move a tiny bit faster.

"Look at that!" Bluestar pointed out, "Firestar has taken the lead!"

Silverstream hissed to herself, and sped up.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Bluestar laughed. "Now it's Silver by a nose!"

Firestar looked kind of unhappy. "What?!"

He then moved ahead of Silverstream and Gray.

"You go, Donatello!" He cheered to his turtle.

"Firestar's ahead by... A head!"

Tigerstar had finally passed Tallstar by this point.

Tallstar had sped up and passed him again.

Tigerstar had muttered some words that were not welcome in Starclan.

Tallstar was quite pleased with himself for not being in last place.

Silver had passed Firestar and was almost to the finish line, when Ferncloud jumped to the front on her turtle, Leo.

"Woo-hoo!" She screamed loudly. "FERNCLOUD FOR THE WIN!"

Silverstream glared at the she-cat and sped up.

Firestar also sped up, racing right alongside his friends girlfriend.

At the finish line, there was Bluestar with a camera. She took a photo of the two as they crossed the line.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" She said, pointing to a large screen.

"Yes, folks. It seems Silverstream was in the lead, by a whisker!"

The crowd cheered for Silverstream, as roses were thrown onto the racetrack.

Silverstream was given a gold medal, as Firestar was given a silver one.

Ferncloud was given a bronze medal, even though she started later. She would've been first if she was on time.

Tallstar and Tigerstar came in last, so they got half a bag of catnip, which is okay, because there are no consequences for anything in Starclan.

Spottedleaf just nodded to Yellowfang.

"Do you think turtle racing will actually catch on?"

Yellowfang was riding on top of Firestars turtle, Donatello.

"Woo-hoo! Sign me up for the next race!"

Spotted leaf sighed. "Starclan is going to the dogs..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Grovyle: I had a weird dream about this, so I decided to write it...**


End file.
